The invention relates to a variable sensor interface for a control device, comprising a circuit board which is equipped with components for connecting at least one external sensor.
Control devices are used in automotive technology, receiving signals from a plurality of sensors arranged distributed in motor vehicles. These sensors are guided to a sensor interface inside the control device. A control device in a steering system of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2006 046 834 A1, which is connected to a magnetic field sensor to determine a steering angle, which sensor determines the rotor position of the rotor shaft of an electric motor.
In many cases the control device is not only connected to one sensor but to various sensor types, which require different interface circuits. These interface circuits may represent for example a current interface, a PWM interface, an analog interface, or the like. Furthermore, passive as well as active sensors are connected. This variety of sensor types requires that a specifically defined sensor interface must be provided for each sensor type, which is installed in the control device. Based on this plurality of sensors the interface must be prepared concretely for the sensors to be connected, which largely increases the number of sensor interfaces to be rendered available.